Angel of the night
by Murail
Summary: Bakura is a thief who seeks a hide place from the police. He found it in Ryuu's room. I'm bad at summary. RyuuxBakura R
1. Hiding in the rain

**Warning:** English isn't my native language so don't be surprised by my bad grammar and every other mistakes you probably find. Just give this story a change. This is yaoi with the pairing BakuraxRyuu. So if you don't like it don't READ it! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters. But hell I wish I would.

"something" - speaking

**something** - thinking

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hiding in the rain**

**Bakura's POV:**

Damn, damn, damn and once more damn. Today definitely wasn't my day. Or rather a night. Everything was going along the plan. And when I say everything I mean it! Well, everything except the ending. It was pretty close. I have no idea how they were able to find me.

The ending is the reason I'm running in the rain like an idiot and trying to shake off cops. It's not like I had some special success. **Shit, these bastards are worse than chewing gum stuck under a shoe. All right dude, try to put yourself together and start to think, because otherwise you are doomed!**

I speed up a little and turned around the corner. Everything was calm, but with these cops after me I couldn't be sure. I took another look and quickly crossed the street. I was sure that they don't know how do I look but lonely person on streets so late at night can be suspicious. I didn't know if I would be able to make up so reasonable lie if they were to catch me.

All of sudden I spot a light for my right. The typical blue-red signal light of cops was heading in my direction. I couldn't return back, that would be suicide. Near to the spot I was standing was opened window. There was still light but hell I didn't planning on going to the jail. Without thinking I jump inside. Inside was white haired kid. I didn't care about the fact how he looked and quickly moved to him. Before he could scream I covered his mouth with hand and forced him to get down on the floor with me.

**Ryuu's POV:**

I closed the book and for the hundredth time during the night, sighed. I simple wasn't able to concentrate on anything. The bruise on my face was still hurting but not so much like my ribs. Yup. Today was definitely a unique day. If only my father was at home at least. I know he can't stand look at me, but over all the cold words I miss him. Or maybe I miss anybody.

**I can feel it so clearly. The deep, cold and dark emptiness inside of me. I fear of it more than anything else. I wish somebody was here and save me from it.** I put my head into my hands and tried not to think about tomorrow when the others will probably kill me. I knew I'm new and others will accept me slowly but I started to think that they didn't want to accept me at all.

Through my fingers I looked at the alarm clock, which was on my table. It was really late and I should get some sleep. While I was standing I thought I heard police sirens but then I shrugged shoulders. Why should I bother? My window was still opened so the cold air could keep me awake. I turned away to it and went to my dresser to change when I heard something jumped into my room. I turned to that person and at that moment I was knocked to the ground by white-haired man, who landed on top of me and held his hand over my mouth.

**Bakura's POV:**

"Listen well, kid! I'm not planning to hurt you. This time!" I add and immediately felt him stiffed. I smirked at that. It was such a fun.

"I need to hide for a few hours. So show some intelligence and don't do anything stupid! Is someone else here?" he shook his head and I sighed in relieve. That kid's parents were the last people who I would like to meet.

"Great. I think this will be fine. I will stay with you for some time and then I will go and you will never see me again. How it sounds, kid? Do we have a deal?" he nodded but I just couldn't let him go. I was soak through and cold from the running in the rain. More like I was freezing. That kid was warm and I couldn't say it was unpleasant. I was lying on top of him and looking into his deep brown eyes, which were still wide with fear, for a few seconds longer.

"I will let you go now. But if you scream I will kill you! Understand?" after I saw his nod I let go of him. For some reason there were tears in his eyes, but I guessed that was from fear. He sat up his head hang down, so his bangs were covering his eyes. I use it for my advantage and shut the window. When I turned to him I saw him in the same position. I didn't think he even moved.

"Hey, kid! What's your name?" at the sharp sound of my voice he lift his head. He looked confused. With a hand he wiped his tears and grabbed a notebook and something wrote dawn. Now it was my turn to look confused. **Why in seven hells he didn't answer my question?** I could feel anger start boiling inside of me. **That's it. I'm gonna beat that shit out of him.** But before I could reach him that kid turned the notebook to me and it hit me.

I'M RYUU. I'M SORRY, BUT I'M MUTE!

**Okay, now I officially feel like an idiot.** I just couldn't believe that I didn't realize it earlier. Before I sat down I took a good look at the kid. Correction – Ryuu. He was shorter then me but not much. How old he could be? Probably seventeen not more. His face was pale and held a gentle and polite feature. What was fascinating, were his eyes. Once again I was drowning in the chocolate brown colour, which held the innocence and naiveties that my own eyes lost a long time ago.

Ryuu was still afraid because I didn't say anything to him. The silence was heavy and I just sat across to him and was looking at him. He suddenly stood up and started walk away. In a flash I was behind him and wrapped my arm around his waist and the other caught his face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I hissed at him. Ryuu's body stunned once again and then started shivered. I let him reach the notebook and looked over his shoulder while he was writing.

YOU ARE COLD. I WAS ABOUT TO BRING YOU A TOWEL.

I sighed and sat down, Ryuu in still in my arms. The boy was now shaking. The closeness of me obviously wasn't pleasant to him. Still, he was warm and I wasn't going to let him go.

**Normal POV:**

"I don't need a towel. I will be gone before the rain ends and it's useless to dry up and then get wet again. Besides you are warm enough." Said Bakura with chuckle. Ryuu didn't share his opinion because his shaking continued and was even worse.

"Hey, don't worry. I said before I'm not going to hurt you. So stop shaking. I may be a thief but I'm not a rapist." The voice of Bakura was still harsh like a sharp stone but this time it held a hint of gentleness. Ryuu started calming down but not for long when he felt Bakura's hand under his shirt.

**Stop please! I don't want this. Stop it! Somebody help!** Ryuu's mind was crying when the firm and strong hand was gently roaming over his soft stomach and chest. Then he realized that he is all alone as always. There was nobody who could help him. Nobody who could save him. The hand stopped on his hip and quiet voice whispered into his ears.

"Unless you want me to." Bakura gently wiped tears from Ryuu's face with his free hand and wait for him to relax in his embrace. The smaller boy obeyed and let the thief to hold him.

**This is irony. I have always wanted someone to hold me like this and now when it happened I panic like a rabbit. Well, I've never imagined the one who will hold me will be a thief running from the police. It's true I should be frightened to death just by his presence but oddly enough I feel nice. **

**He is definitely nicer than some kids in the school. Well, he threatened me with killing me and knock me to the ground but otherwise he didn't hurt me.** Ryuu stiffed again when he felt Bakura's head falling on his shoulder. He suggested that his visitor must be tired. After a few minutes he tried to get from Bakura's grip but the arms around him tightened.

"Going somewhere, kid?" Ryuu smiled at this and looked around himself for his notebook. Fortunately it was right next to him.

NOWHERE PARTICULAR. CAN YOU PLEASE LET ME GO? MY BACK HURTS.

"Hmm. I'm not gonna let you go. But we can change the place. Sitting on the floor is not that comfortable." Ryuu's eyes grew wide when he felt strong arms under his body easily lifting him up. He could feel his face turned red from such attention.

**What the hell I'm doing. I don't know this kid. I'm just hiding from the police. Nothing special. It's just… This kid is so unique. It feels so good to hold him close to me. It's a long time since I felt this way. I was right when I told he will never see me again after I disappear, but I can enjoy it while it last.**

Bakura gently laid him on the bed and climb after him. He knew that he will make Ryuu's bed dirty, but he didn't care about his wet clothes. The only thing he wanted to care of was Ryuu's warm body pressed to his chest. He was utterly surprised when Ryuu turned around and sheepishly nuzzled into him.

**A few hours and I will be gone from his life. A few more hours and I will never see him again.**

Not unnoticed he held Ryuu more tightly. The smaller teen smiled a little. It was unbelievable but in the presence of this complete stranger he felt much safer. The time was passing slowly while he was listening Bakura's heartbeat. He was thinking how strange is that he feel safe with a man whose name he didn't know. But he did. It was like if he know him always. He wished this confusing person would stay in his life.

It could be around two o'clock at the morning when Bakura release Ryuu fragile body. The smaller boy immediately snapped himself from a light sleep and looked at the other one. Bakura was heading to the window. He opened it and quickly looked at every site. With a smooth motion he jump out of it. Ryuu quickly stood up and run to the window. He wanted the thief to say at least goodbye to him. He inclined out of the window and looked for Bakura. The thief turned back and sighed.

"Okay, kid. I'm off. If you gonna tell to the police, be a pal and give me a some time."

Ryuu grabbed his notebook and quickly write into it.

I WON'T TELL.

Bakura was staring at the note in disbelieve. He looked into the boys eyes but found only honest. **I must be complete crazy.** Bakura wrapped his arms around the boy's neck and pulled him close to kiss him.

Ryuu was in shock. When he felt Bakura bite his lower lip he gasped. The older one use it for deepened the kiss. He put everything into that. Ryuu's mouth was as warm as the rest of him. **Hell this is good.** He thought to himself. Before he completely loose his sense Bakura pulled back and smirked.

"Hmm, maybe I will start believe in angels." With this he was gone. Ryuu was looking after him and didn't care about the rain falling on the ground where a moment ago stood Bakura.

* * *

Hope you liked it. It was supposed to be a one-shot but that wouldn't be good for the story. So I will try to update as soon as possible. Please review! 


	2. The life is crazy

**Chapter 2: The life is crazy**

"You are an idiot, moron and infinite piece of crap, in the case you didn't know that! How in the seven hells you managed to get yourself hurt like this?"

Bakura stopped before his apartment and with a smirk listened the angry voice obviously scolding someone else. He didn't need to see whom because he already knew. It wasn't often that Malik raised his voice at his older twin brother Marik.

"It was an accident!" was heard the grumped answer.

"Wonderful. Simply wonderful." Said Malik his voice over floating with sarcasm. "Can you tell me how you got 'accidentally' a two inches wide hole in your side?"

"Well, uhmm…"

"You know what? Save it for someone else, Marik! One day you get yourself killed and then it will be useless for me try to help you."

At that moment Bakura decided to step into the apartment and save Marik from his brother's fierce tirade. The view in the living room left him speechless. The spiky haired Egyptian was sitting on the table with bloody bandages everywhere around him and his brother.

The said other one was finishing wrapping the wound and didn't notice Bakura who stepped in. Bakura suggested that Marik had to have another collision with one of the gangs who were around. Not that it would be something new. Marik simply didn't know when to shut up and it usually led into rather a rough fight. But this was for the first time when he returned with such injury. No wonder that Malik was in such a mood.

"It looks like someone had a funny night! What hit you?" he asked Marik who only glared at him and said nothing. Malik tautened the knot a little too tight and his brother gasped. With an annoyed glare he stood up and disappeared in his room.

"Care to tell me what happened?" asked Bakura when he sat down on the couch. In Malik eyes appeared a haunted look when he looked at the direction that his brother left. It was obvious how much they both cared for each another.

"He ran into Hakuro's gang. They still didn't forget about the last time when Marik fooled them and the police almost caught them. One of these freaks was carrying gun and he got a shot. It was from very short distance so the hole was bigger. It took me two hours to get him tell me the truth."

"He will be fine, Malik! He is tougher than he looks!"

Malik smiled at his friend and raise one of his blonde eyebrows.

"Something happened that you are so late? I was expecting you a few hours ago! Did you have some problems?"

"Nothing special. Cops were after me that's why I'm so late. I was hiding at a place for a few hours."

"What a place?" asked Malik confused. Bakura shrugged shoulders.

"It was some kid's place."

"Bakura, what if he tell the police?" the shock in Malik voice was evident. Bakura didn't look at him while he was answering. "He won't say anything to anybody. First he is mute and second he promised it to me. I didn't even tell him so. It was his choice." Bakura was sure that Ryou don't say anything. He didn't know why, he just knew it. Malik face softened and he let the subject go.

"I'm going to sleep. You should too!" when he left Bakura caught the bridge of his nose with two fingers and sighed. This was really a long night.

**Malik's POV:**

I stepped in the room, which I was sharing with Marik. Inside was dark and I almost couldn't see him. I was sure that he wasn't sleeping. In the faint hint of light I saw his back turned to me but I have known him too well. He could fool anybody else but not me. I tip toed to his bed and gently touched his shoulder.

"Marik, I'm sorry that I was yelling at you. I was just scared. You know how much it upsets me when you are hurt. Marik?" he didn't answer me nor let know he was listening. I hated when he ignored me and he knew it! I tugged into his sleeve and tried to get some reaction from him. Still nothing. I could feel tears in my eyes.

**Don't do this to me, Marik. Please answer me and tell me you are not angry with me.** "Marik?" my voice was cracking with sobs. Since our parents died I lived only for my brother. It hurt more than anything when he ignored me. I had always felt so alone and scared. Finally, he turned around and looked at me with sharp eyes. Though, I didn't see it clearly because all the tears in my eyes.

"Stop crying, it's annoying."

"But you are angry at me for yelling at you!" I wasn't sure but I guessed he rolled his eyes.

"Don't be an idiot!" I felt his arm slipped around my shoulder and drag me in to his bed. I didn't complain. To be honest, I liked when I could sleep with him. When I was with him I didn't have any nightmares. It was weird that in our twenties we could not get rid of that habit. Not that I minded. I fell into a deep sleep when his hand rubbed my back.

"Good night, Malik!" I heard him say but was too tired to respond.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Ryou, is everything all right?"

The white haired boy smiled at his teacher who looked worried and nodded. There was nothing wrong with him. Except the fact he was incredibly tired. He couldn't sleep during the night because of the thief appearance. But that wasn't enough. When his uninvited guest left, Ryou couldn't stop thinking of him and because of it he didn't sleep till the morning. That's why he looked like a zombie during the school.

Even thought he was mute he attended a normal school like others kids. Of rather the house of freaks as he called it. There wasn't a day that some of the kids wouldn't bully him. Mostly because of his white hair or the fact he couldn't speak. He was quite use on it. That didn't mean it hurt less but at least he didn't feel so bad about it. There wasn't a single person who would care about him anyway.

Today wouldn't be exception. Ryou could almost see these smirks run through the class. In less than ten minutes the school will ended and for him will start a hellish way to home. He was sure that no farther then in the park some of his 'friendly' classmates give him a piece of their mind. Maybe today could be a exception so far that they would pick on him right outside of the school so he wouldn't have to worry about them during his way home.

The bell rang and Ryou slowly started putting his thing into bag. The teacher was already gone and most of the students too. Only the usual group stayed still in the room. The usual group, which lived for tormenting Ryou.

"So what's the problem, freak? Didn't get your beauty sleep last night? What happened? A bad dream?" asked Kuro and his friends started laugh. **They are so primitive.** Ryou thought to himself. There was no point to pay attention to them. They will insult him; probably hurt him and then they leave.

"What's the matter with you, freak? Are you out of words?" Kuro's friends started laugh again. Nothing was more popular for them than making jokes at his muteness. Ryou bite his lip. This was really pointless. They needed a reason to hurt someone and he was a perfect target.

"Your mother didn't tell you that when someone ask you a question you are supposed to answer?"

Ryou's eyes grow wider at this. His mother was gone. Neither her nor his sister will come back to him. They wouldn't return to live just because he wished for it. He grabbed his things and roughly run through them. They were in such shock that nobody tried to stop him. He ran the whole way back home to get rid from these words. Even then it still hurt. Somehow he managed to open the door of his house and got in. His breathing came on in a quick pant and his legs weren't able to support him anymore. With a corner of eye he saw the message on the phone. Tiredly he press repeat and listen. It was his father.

"Ryou, I can come back before Christmas. Can you stay by yourself for another four months? This is a really big dig. Send me a fax if you need something."

**I need YOU, father. But you must really hate me if you are avoiding me so much. I wish…** Ryou collapsed on the floor and burst in tears. **I wish somewhere in the world was at least one person who doesn't hate me.**

* * *

Bakura roughly woke up from his sleep. He knew he had a nightmare but he couldn't recall it. He sat on his bad panting and trying to calm down. For some reason it hurt him. Somewhere deep in his soul it left a hurting scar. It made him angry that he didn't remember that dream. With a low growl he stand up. Finally he managed to change his clothes from yesterday. Before he change Bakura took a long shower. It helped him to clear his mind. 

When he finally got out of his room a nasty smirk cross his face. With a quick move he opened the door into Marik and Malik's room. He wasn't mistaken. Both of them were together in Marik's bed in rather interesting position. Both of them were soundly asleep and didn't know about the rest of the world.

"Are you two sure that your relationship is ONLY in the siblings terms?" he asked them loudly enough so they would woke up. Marik opened his lavender eyes and shot a death glare to Bakura who was still smirking in the door.

"Fuck you, Bakura!"

"Sorry, Marik, but you are not my tape. Your brother maybe, but definitely not YOU!" that made it. If something Marik really hated then it were comments like this. His tanned face turned bright red and he quickly remove his arms from his brother. With an angry sound he raised from the bed to the sitting position but the sudden movement woke up his brother.

"Marik, it's still early." With this he wrapped one arm around Marik's waist and buried face in his side. Bakura laughed his ass off from that view. Marik red as a tomato and his brother with an angelical face stuck on him, sleeping again. Priceless.

"It's almost noon. And now wake up and help me kick that imbecile out." Marik poked into his brother's ribs and effectively woke him up. Malik opened his eyes again and looked utterly confused. When he spotted laughing Bakura his face turned red as well. He quickly released his brother and climbed out of the bed.

"Bakura, OUT!" he shoot at the white haired man who – still laughing – obeyed.

* * *

Thanks guys for all the reviews. It cheered me up so much that I decided to write another chapter right away. Hope you like it. About the other pairing. Well, I was thinking about this like a one-shot between Ryou and Bakura so I didn't really think about others. But I got a really wild idea and maybe I will write it. 

I will try to update soon. I was surprised how easy was this written. I don't think I would let you wait too long. Please review!


	3. To meet you again

I'm terribly sorry for not updating so long. There is no excuse except for my laziness. I hope you will like this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: To meet you again **

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEP

Ryou shut the alarm clock without even looking at it. Rebelliously nuzzled his face into the pillow and smiled. He had a nice dream and there was no chance how could something so worthless like a school made him get up. The warm cotton shirt and silk sheets were too inviting and he didn't wish for anything else than sleep. After a few minutes he sighed and got up. Responsibility was sometimes so annoying.

It was a really nice dream. He was in darkness but it was different. It was wrapped around him and made him feel warm and cared for. That feeling of someone's presence was so overwhelming and calming that he didn't wish anything else that return back to the embrace of the mysterious person from his dream. Ryou pouted because he didn't notice the person but he was sure that in the darkness was someone protecting him and made him feel the way he did.

Ryou hoped that the person would be his father. That he would return to his old self and loved him again. Just like he did before mother passed away. For some reason that embrace of the darkness felt so familiar. Ryou was sure that somebody held him like that before but no matter how he tried he could not remember. He longed to feel that embrace again and hoped that when he falls asleep he will. But first he must survive another day at school.

With obvious defeated Ryou change into his school uniform and in depression start his way to the school. During the time he returned back to his dream. On a small moment he wandered if that person from his dream couldn't be the mysterious thief. It was more like week since he appeared in his bedroom. Ryou couldn't think about him without shivering. Though he was frightened first that wonderful feeling of his strong arms around him was simply too much.

**I wish to see him again. Just for a little moment. I want to know what this feeling means. Maybe if he held me again I would know. I would know why I want to see him and hear his heartbeat. When he held me last time it wasn't just nice. It was far beyond it. I felt so secure so … safe.** Ryou found himself blushing like crazy. **Why does he make me feel so different? **

The school building appeared across the street and Ryou's mood sank deeper into his chest. There wasn't any help from this hell and he knew it. Dreaming about impossible and untouchable things was pointless.

* * *

Bakura was smiling – if it would be possible you could tell – like an angel. The good and happy mood literally radiated from his whole being. His eyes were holding a gentle and sincere look.

"Okay, Bakura! What did you do to my brother THIS time?" asked Malik who couldn't stand it anymore. When Bakura looked like this it ALWAYS meant that he did something to Marik. The worst thing was that the white haired thief deeply enjoyed it every time. Bakura threw to him a confused look, which was screwed up by the evilness that flashed in his eyes.

"What do you mean, Malik?" in the kitchen was a death silence for a moment, which was interrupted by the Egyptian boy.

"Bakura," he started slowly carefully thinking about every word. "I know, I'm not the brightest and smartest person on this planet, but please, stop considering me as a complete idiot. It's quite degenerating. You look awfully happy about something, which means you DID something to my brother. And to be honest I really want to know what."

"I have no idea what are you talking about!" Before Malik could answer from the hall was hear a loud crash and Marik's voice.

"WHERE IS THAT FUCKING SON OF A BITCH?"

Bakura smirked and Malik moaned. It looked like a beginning of a long and painfully loud argue. Exactly one second late the storm and all horrors of the world in the form of Marik appeared in the kitchen.

"YOU… YOU STUPID …" Marik was so pissed off he couldn't even speak. Bakura sweetly smiled at him.

"I what, baby boy?" asked mockingly, ignoring Malik's pleading look. Marik was holding a piece of paper in his right hand. Bakura already knew what that paper was. It seemed that his guess was right.

"IMBECILE! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? YOU…"

"Marik, please calm down. Can you…"

CRASH

The whole room fell into silent when Malik's body hit the floor. Bakura stared in shock. Never. Never Marik had hit his brother. Until now. The younger Egyptian boy was unconscious according to his lifeless form. Bakura quickly stood up and checked his pulse. Malik obviously hit his head but it didn't seemed to be anything worse.

"Stop looking like an idiot and help me with him, damn it!" barked Bakura at Marik who were looking at his fist in disbelieve. Their previous fight was forgotten and Marik gently took his brother into arms. While he was carry him into their room Bakura found the first aid.

**Shit, this is bad. Why that idiot didn't hit me? It was me who wrote that paper. Can't he control himself a little at least? This will be long. A very long day, to be precise.

* * *

**

Ryou was sitting in the park near to his house. It was a calm place though he didn't enjoying it too much. It looked like an eternity when he came here for the first time. And it was only yesterday when the bullies beat him up here. Ryou mentally shivered when he thought about it. It didn't matter how much he tried, it always ended same.

On the book he was reading fell a shadow. Ryou raised head and turned pale. Three of his classmates were standing above him with smirks on their faces. He knew immediately why did they come for. What could be a better way how to spend a day than to beat him up? Kuro took Ryou's book and mockingly read the label.

"You are reading such crap? You must be even lamer than I thought. Did you actually know that I forgot to punish you for running away from me?" Kuro's smirk grew wider.

**Oh, no. Please no. I can't stand it. You can't do such thing. Just leave me alone!** Ryou was screaming in his mind, unable to do anything. He felt only the first punch. The others were too quick. Fortunately for him, Ryou faint from pain soon.

* * *

**Ryou's POV:**

When I woke up my mind was very confused. My body hurt like hell but it wasn't as bad as usual. It was kind of weird that Kuro and his friends had never hurt me in my face. I guessed that was because the bruises on my body could be easily hidden than on my face. I was sure that I was lying in the park but when I opened my eyes all I saw was my room.

"Awake, Kid?"

Next to my bed was sitting the thief, chin resting on his fist. In my confusion I couldn't tell what is he doing there. Or what I'm doing there in the first place. I didn't remembered walking back home. On this unspoken question he answered to me.

"I found you in the park, out like the light. So I take you home. To tend your wounds wasn't easy but you don't have anything broke. Something's telling me that this isn't a new thing for you. Right?"

In shame I turned head towards a wall. I didn't want to admit that he is right. There wasn't a week when the Kuro's friends didn't beat me up like this. I didn't want to admit to him how weak I am. When I felt his hand on my chin I froze. He slowly turned my face to his own. Suddenly, I found hard to breath. He looked so handsome when he was watching me intensely. On my face appeared blush. All the questions I wanted to ask disappeared immediately under his glare.

"I take it as yes. By the way, it's usual that your parents aren't home most of the time?"

I could feel my eyes watered. This was my weak spot. Fiercely I bite into my bottom lip. After a moment I sat up and reached for the notebook, which was lying on the desk.

MY MOTHER IS DEATH. IT WAS SIX YEARS AGO. MY FATHER IS AN ARCHEOLOGIST. RIGHT NOW HE IS IN EGYPT ON A DIG. HE WILL BE NOT BACK BEFORE THE CHRISTMAST. MAY I KNOW YOUR NAME?

My hand stopped writing and I looked at him hopeful that he couldn't see the trace of tears in my eyes. It failed. I could feel one tear slipped from my eye and continued on cheek. Incredibly gently, I felt his fingers how they wiped the tear away.

"Sorry, I didn't know." While he was cupping my cheek he smirked. "My name is Bakura. It's kinda late to say 'nice to meet you' but it doesn't matter."

**Bakura. Nice name. That feeling is here again. I can feel it rose in my chest. What on earth it can be? The pain I felt just a few moments ago is gone. How can someone who looks so cold and hard do such a gentle and warm gesture? His eyes look nicer when he is not frowning.** My eyes grew wider. **What I'm thinking about?**

**Bakura's POV:**

**I have no idea what I'm doing. If Marik were here he would be death from laughing. Just look at me. I'm sitting next to this kid's bed and trying to comfort him. Why I care about him? And why it hurts so much to see him cry. I guess it would disturb anybody to see cry an angel and he definitely looks like one.**

My hand didn't want to leave Ryou's cheek. His skin was so smooth and soft. It was like a crime to touch him. I felt incredible anger towards these bastards who dare to hurt him.

**I need to get out of here or I will do something really stupid. Like to screw him right here and now. All right man, time to leave. Just get up and walk away. You can use the door, while his father isn't here. And I should stop talking to myself like that or I will turn mad for real.**

I was about to get up when Ryou wrapped his fragile looking arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. When he buried his face into my shoulder I could feel his warm breath.

**Shit!**

* * *

**I'm so sorry. I didn't meat it! I would never hit you on purpose. Please, believe me, brother. That idiot Bakura just pissed me off and I wasn't thinking what I was doing. I promise to make it up to you. All right? Just open your eyes for me again!**

Marik was sitting on his brother's bed and gently tended the bruise on Malik's face. Every time the cold cloth passed over it Marik felt his eyes watered. His eyes felt on the white bandage, which was wrapped around Malik's head. During that accident the younger from the twins his head and remained unconscious. Bakura took care about this wound and left both of them saying there is no need to watch over him. Marik was glad for it. He wanted to be alone with his brother. That was three hours ago.

Malik's face was sincere and peaceful. He looked so calm while he was sleeping. And Marik hoped that his brother was truly only sleeping. In his chest rose old pain. He wanted to tell but he couldn't. It was impossible. Because of it their father almost kill him. Once, shortly after their parents funeral, he hoped he could tell, but it was only a false dream. A dream, which seduced almost to insanity. For sake of them both he kept it for himself. No matter what.

* * *

Well, once again I'm sorry for the delay. I will try update soon, this time. Thank you very much for your reviews. If you have any comment feel free and tell me.

Murail


	4. The way to hurt you

**Chapter 4: The way to hurt you**

**It's official. I'm completely insane. There isn't any other explanation for what's going on. It is three weeks now. And I continue to do it. Everyday when I have time I'm waiting for you. Everyday I know you little more than before. The insane thing is I cherish every second of it.**

Bakura was resting against old oak in the park and relaxing. Through the leaves was shining afternoon sun and the wind made shadows of the leaves dancing on his face. He came there to collect his thoughts. Three weeks during which he was seeing Ryou. He couldn't help himself. The sense told him to leave the white haired teen and never return back to him, but he couldn't do it. To put it simply he deeply enjoyed his presence. The presence of someone who understand him.

Behind the tree were heard voices. Bakura frowned he didn't want anybody to disturb his peaceful moment. He tried to ignore it but not for long. One of the voices caught his attention and Bakura felt his blood boiled.

"So Ryou, we didn't see you for a very long time. I actually heard that you find yourself a friend. It's wonder that he doesn't mind a mute and stupid freak like you." There was laugh and the white haired thief started to see red. Nobody would call his little angel a freak. He slowly rose from the ground while the bullies continued.

"You know, Ryou. Because of your new friend we didn't have the time to remind you the golden old days." Kuro smiled at the frightened teen who was in the middle of the circle." Maybe we should beat you up so you would remember. Or maybe…"

"Or maybe," was heard a freezing voice behind Kuro, "you should get lost before I kill you, imbeciles!"

**Ryou's POV:**

Kuro and his friends caught me in the park. I was in a hurry because I hoped to meet Bakura. In the three weeks after he brought me home and tend my bruise we spent a lot of time together. I was still little uncertain what I felt towards him but I tried to find out very hard. I was looking forward every time we could be together. I blushed slightly when I thought about the time I was with him.

Because of it I didn't notice Kuro and his friends. I literally run into them. It made me wish I wouldn't get up from bed that morning. In the three weeks I spent with Bakura I wasn't beaten or anything else but now it seemed to be certain. I wasn't truly listening when Kuro talking to me. But the thing when he said if Bakura didn't mind a freak like me, made me sad. I was worried what if it was true. I saw Kuro raise his hand to hit and closed my eyes. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Or maybe, you should get lost before I kill you, imbeciles!"

**Normal POV:**

Bakura was now holding Kuro's wrist with force, which almost broke it. Kuro's face was full of pain. Bakura's face, on the other hand, was full of despite and rage. He let go the hand and within a second hit Kuro with his fist. At the sound of braking jaw Bakura smiled.

"Get lost, guys!" he nodded towards whimpering and bleeding Kuro. "And take this shit with you." After they were gone Bakura looked at Ryou whose eyes were wide but that was before the smaller teen looked away. Bakura frowned it never happened before for Ryou to don't look into his eyes. He gently touched his shoulder.

"Lets go!"

* * *

"Marik, why don't you tell me what is going on?" once again Malik was on the edge of crying. The young Egyptian boy was resting his head against the door, which were hiding his older brother who, for reason completely unknown, decided don't to speak to his twin. "Marik, please, answer me!" there was overwhelming silence and Malik tried to suppress his sobs. "I'm going to make diner, all right?" with this he turned and walked into the kitchen. When his footsteps disappeared Marik raised his head inside the room. With angry growl he wiped his own tears from his face. It was tearing him inside to hear his brother like this.

Don't worry, Malik. Soon it will be all right. Everything will be fine. I promise. Soon!

Marik looked at his hand, which was heavily bleeding. Lazily, he wrapped a piece of cloth around it and let his head rested against the wall behind him. The three weeks since the incident he tried to avoid his brother as much as possible. It wasn't only because of the incident in the kitchen. It was because of what happened after it.

**Flashback:**

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. As the time slowly passed nothing moved in the dark room. Tall and tanned Egyptian boy was watching over the other one in absolute silence. The chest of the boy lying on the bed was slowly rising and falling. After five hours and Malik still stayed unconscious.

Marik didn't move his eyes fixed on the sleeping form of his brother. His back and legs hurt and were stiffed but Marik didn't pay it attention. After a few moments his prays were granted. The one he loved more than anything else woke up. Malik lavender eyes slowly opened and blinked.

"Marik?"

Instantly, Marik bent down and hugged his brother. He whispered comforting words to Malik as he gently stroked his hair.

"I'm so sorry, Malik. I didn't mean it. I wanted to hit Bakura not you. I swear! I would never,…"

Malik silent him with his fingers softly pressed on the lips. He hugged his brother back. "I know. Don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean it. Ouch!" Malik hissed. His face hurt when he was talking too much. Without thinking Marik pressed his lips on the purple bruise and gently sucked it. With the tip of his tongue he ran around it to comfort the pain. When he pulled away he met the shocked eyes of his brother.  
"Marik?"

**End of Flashback:**

Since that Marik was avoiding his brother. He couldn't deny that he wanted much more than just made the pain go away. More than anything else he wished to ravish his brother right there where he was lying. To touch him… To love him… To have him. With a heavy sigh he buried his head once again in hands. He needed to finish it. He must to let his brother free.

On the night table was innocently lying a knife. Marik put it there a long time ago. It seemed that now was the right time to use it. He looked at his reflection on the bluish blade and bitterly smiled.

Finish it.

Marik smiled. When it ends his brother will be finally free. Almost gently he cut over his veins. Deeply, to make sure that it will really end here.

* * *

"Oi, what's wrong, Ryou?" Bakura started to be annoyed. The silence around the smaller boy was deeply different from the usual one and he didn't understand why. For the first time, Ryou was avoiding his look. Bakura looked at the boy who was sitting on the bed.

"Why don't you just…" Bakura stopped talking when he spot tears on the smaller one's face. In no time Ryou jumped from the bed and hide himself in Bakura's arms. His sobbing was hurting Bakura and the worst thing was he didn't know what to do. Gently he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy in a poor attempt for comfort. He had to fighting the urge to start kissing Ryou. Or something more.

**How it comes that even when he is crying he looks so delicious. No matter what his body is always warm and soft. Damn. I wish he would shiver from something else than crying. **

"Stop crying, Ryou. What's wrong?"

Ryou gently pulled away from him and reached for his notebook. Wiping tears from his face he started write down on the white page.

I WAS AFRAID!

Bakura looked at him dumbfounded. He had no idea what Ryou was meaning. "What?" he asked confused.

I WAS AFRAID THAT EVERYTHING KURO SAID IS TRUE. THAT I … Ryou couldn't continue when tears started pouring from his eyes again. Bakura, on the other hand, was breathing heavily. He couldn't believe it. How could Ryou be afraid of something like that?

**I know I should kill that bastard. Never mind I will do it later when I find him.** Instantly Bakura grabbed Ryou's notebook and threw it away across the room. While the item was flying he grabbed the smaller teen and pulled him into a heated kiss. The hand of the thief painfully gripped in Ryou's hair and made him gasp. Taking advantage on this Bakura slipped his tongue into the hot cavern of Ryou's mouth.

**Damn, he tastes good. Even better than I imagined. Damn I know I shouldn't be doing this but I just can't help it. Damn it all to hell. **

As the kiss continued Bakura could feel Ryou's hands stroking his back. He moaned into the smaller one's mouth when he felt the gentle and long finger caressing his muscles. Bakura moaned again and moved his lips on Ryou's earlobe.

Ryou was breathing really heavily. He didn't trust to his own legs they would be able bear his weigh if Bakura didn't support him. The fact that his body was pressed to Bakura's left his mind dizzy. He desperately wanted say something. Anything, what would make the white haired thief to stay with him. Ryou gripped Bakura's jacket more tightly to gain at least some support at his own.

Bakura chuckled and continued to nibble Ryou's earlobe. The hot and short breathing against the skin on his neck almost pushed Bakura over the edge. The angel, he was holding in his arms was too sweet sin. Again he considered staying here but he decided against it. He couldn't hurt that mute boy in such way. Ryou went through hell and Bakura didn't see reason why to add another pain and suffering. He was sure that this something what Ryou didn't really want and what he will regret later. The white haired slowly pulled away and made Ryou look into his eyes.

**I can't do this. I can sleep with him. No matter how much I wish it there is no way. I can't hurt him. Not him damn!**

"I got to go. It will be for the best. Otherwise I could do something what would we both regret. Besides I don't hurting people like this." He wanted to pull away but Ryou didn't let him. His grip at Bakura's jacket tightened when he rapidly shook his head. **No, please, don't go. I need you. I don't want you to leave me like everybody else. I … love you.** Ryou didn't know how to show him that this was something he exactly wished for. This and nothing else. Quickly he reached and kissed Bakura again. He wasn't sure if he gets this massage. He was afraid to write into his notebook like if in that short time Bakura could disappear. When they parted in need for air Bakura's will was almost broken.

"Ryou, trust me. I don't want to hurt you and this would hurt you. Damn it, you are only seventeen."

In the eyes of the younger boy appeared tears. That sight hurt Bakura deep in his soul. Gently he touched Ryou's cheek.

"Ryou, you are the only person who I don't want hurt. I … am not sure what exactly is happening but I'm so afraid that … " Bakura let rested his forehead on Ryou's. "I'm afraid that you will disappear and I will never able to find you. I'm afraid that I accidentally hurt you and because of it I will loose you." Whispered softly before kissing Ryou with such gentleness, which would nobody expecting from him. Never before had Ryou hated the fact he can't speak so much. He looked into sharp eyes of the man in front of him and smiled.

**This hurts, but to loose you would hurts much more. So please stay with me and don't leave me, Bakura!

* * *

**

Geez, another chapter done. Many big thanks for all of yours reviews. I'm sorry for putting Marik and Ryou through such shit. If you want to kill me for this, please, wait until I finish this story. I really didn't mean to let Marik committed suicide. It just happened.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what do you think. Flames are as usual welcomed.

Murail


	5. The path from darkness

**Chapter 5: The path from darkness**

**Why everything in me hurts so much? Why can't I feel peace? Just this time. Only for once in my life. It's as if I was about to cry. The pain isn't physical. It's rather emotional. But from where it comes from? **

**It's weird. As if a part of the pain wasn't mine but someone else. Someone who is very close to me. Who it can be? I'm sure I should know that person. Is that pain because of me? Did I hurt that person? Why can I remember? And why the thought that I hurt you causing more pain? Who are you? I wish I could know … or at least remember. **

Somebody was crying. Somewhere near to him was somebody who was in a deep emotional pain. Through the darkness, which was surrounding him, he couldn't see who it was. Everything looked so sad. He couldn't see and the only thing he could do was listening the painful cry. It was hurting him and he wanted to make it stop. He would do anything to make it stop. Without knowing why, he wanted to comfort that person. He wanted to do anything for that person. Anything. If only he could see through the darkness.

"Malik, stop that snivelling. It making me crazy!"

Another voice shoot in the darkness. This voice was different. He knew it wasn't voice of the crying person. The name – Malik – sounded familiar. But the meaning of that name was slipping through his grip no matter how desperately he wanted to hold it. That name meant something very important to him. He just couldn't remember.

"But he almost died, Bakura! And I don't know why he wanted it. What if it is because of me?"  
**This is his voice. The crying person is Malik. Who are you, Malik? Why are you so important to me? Why do I wish to comfort you? Why I can't remember. Please, somebody answer me.**

"Who knows what is inside of the insane brain of his! Face it. He is insolent, not thinking and spoiled brat with an attitude problem. It's impossible for anybody to understand him. It must be in your family. I'm going out. There is nothing to do anyway. If you need something call me, ok?"

There was heard of closing door and another crying. He guessed that Bakura must made Malik more upset. Something what Bakura said stuck in his mind. Family. The darkness disappeared. Everything was clear.

"Malik?" he could see his brother next to his bed. Malik's face was worn out, tears running down his cheek and deepening his frightened face. In Marik raised guilt for making his brother worry. He remembered what happened. His depression for the past three weeks and his obviously unsuccessful attempt for suicide. Everything was back and he felt even worse that before. Once again he made his brother cry and worry.

"Marik, you idiot! What were you doing?" Malik threw himself on his brother chest and started cry harder so his words were almost impossible to understand. "I was so scared that you were gonna die! If Bakura didn't come home in time you would be gone by now."

Marik hissed in pain. His body was still weak from the blood lost. Even if he was enjoying Malik half lying on him, he needed to get him off. Marik touched the trembling shoulder of his brother. The small movement took almost all of his power. Malik looked up his eyes full of tears and worries.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you!" his voice was so weak it was mere whisper. In his brother's eyes appeared something new. Disbelief.

"You tried to commit suicide and you didn't mean to worry me? What are you talking about? I want you to live. To be here with me. I was so scared that you would die. I don't want you to die." Malik was sobbing again. He felt relieve for Marik being here with him again but it hurt that he couldn't understand why his older brother tried to kill himself. Malik wanted to know but he feared that he was the reason.

Marik gently patted his head. Not even this could cheer the younger boy up. Malik wanted him to live. He wanted him … he didn't really know what he wanted. But he was sure that if his brother were about to die it would devastate him.

* * *

Bakura was quickly heading for his final destination – Ryou's house. He couldn't wait to see the younger boy. After all the troubles with Marik all he needed was to hold Ryou in his arms. He didn't know how, when or why it happened but it was there. Bakura fell for Ryou. It sounded impossible but it was the truth. That gentle, kind and polite boy was able to conquer Bakura's heart. The same heart many people were saying he didn't have.

It was already night but Bakura was sure that Ryou is still awake. Today was Friday and Ryou always stayed awake longer when there wasn't school to attend. Bakura rolled his eyes. He didn't go to school too often. It was miracle when he showed up one day in a whole week. He never considered it as an important thing to do. But when Bakura thought about it, he didn't expecting Ryou to become a club owner and a thief like he was.

Ryou was Bakura's opposite side. His better half. Maybe not stronger but definitely better. And it was an old truth that opposites attract. Bakura only hoped that he would not ruin Ryou's life. He truly wished for that teen to be happy.

The lights of Ryou's house appeared in his sight. Almost unwillingly on the thief's face raised a smile. That boy had a magical affect on him. Bakura's smile turned to a frown when he remembered Marik. He cursed his insane personality and speed up. Marik stupid acting was nothing he would like to think about. Not now.

In no time, Bakura was standing in front of the door. With a grin he opened them. Ryou stopped to lock them. That gesture of trust left Bakura speechless when it happened for the first time. He just didn't understand it. He tried to convince the smaller teen to be in safe but he refused. In their argument Ryou insist that he know Bakura come and there is no point in locking door. It was driving the thief crazy first but not anymore. He loved him and that was all the matter.

When Bakura stood inside he took a deep breath. The smell that was unmistakably Ryou's home made him calmer.(1) When he kicked his shoes off Ryou's head appeared from his room and on his young face appeared wide smile. Then he half closed his eyes in some kind of dreamy face. Bakura swallowed at this sight.

**Damn him. He can't be so innocent as he pretends to be. Does he understand what is he doing to me? If he keeps doing this I will take him!** Bakura moved forward embraced Ryou and crushed lips with his. The Ryou's taste was something he couldn't fully pointed out but it didn't matter. **If he wants to play then let's play.** Bakura smirked through the kiss and took the smaller one into the room where he laid him on the bed. Without breaking the kiss Bakura quickly unbuttoned Ryou's shirt and let his hands dancing across the tender flesh. The young one's body arched when Bakura 'accidentally' stroked sensitive nipples.

On the thief face appeared infamous smirk when he left Ryou's now swollen lips and moved to his neck. He could feel the smaller boy's body arching and almost screaming for more. **I give him a game that he will be sorry for what he was doing to me three days after I finish with him.** Bakura sucked hard on Ryou's neck and left a red spot. With even wider smirking he turned to his collarbone and let resting one of his hands so 'innocently' on Ryou's thigh. **Damn, I should keep in my mind that this is only a play. Nothing more. Though, Ryou don't look as if he complained.** Bakura moaned when two smaller hands pressed its finger into his back. His mind started be dangerously clouded and it took more of his self-control not to take the boy under him. It was very hard because Ryou's hips kept bucking into Bakura's.

One last kiss and Bakura briefly pulled away. His gentle love didn't look innocent at all. The thief chuckled when he saw the swollen lips, flushed cheeks and heels pressed into the bed. Bakura let his body rest next to the other one still smirking. Yup, that was definitely fun. Ryou calmed down and looked disappointedly at him. The older man started laugh when he saw his love gave him the you-are-so-mean-to-me look. With a gentle kiss he whisper to his ear.

"That was for seducing me in the hall." Ryou reached for his notebook and quickly write something. Bakura frowned when he read it and then smiled.

"Hmm, I think it a good think you can't speak." He tightly hugged the teen who had a confused look on face.

"Because," another kiss, "if you could speak there would be no difference between you and angel. And I don't think I could defend you if the God came here and wanted to take you back to heaven."(2) Bakura finished with a deep kiss before he looked into Ryou's eyes. The said eyes were clouded but still shined with happiness.

**Dear heaven I would do anything for him.

* * *

**

Marik was still weak. It was two days since he woke up but the change in his condition was only small. His brother was always there to talk to him and tried to cheer him up but it wasn't working. In Marik soul reappeared the old depression. He wanted his brother but he knew it was impossible. He felt like an idiot. He desperately wanted to save his brother form any possible harm but keep hurting him with his silence. There was simply nothing he could do.

The door opened and Malik walked in with a tray where was some food. Marik closed his eyes. He wished Malik would go away and let him alone. It hurt but more hurt to look at him and knowing that he can never have him. But why …

"Marik, I brought you dinner. How do you feel?"

"You asked me twenty minutes ago and I feel same. Weak." He could tell that Malik was slightly taken back from his cold voice. He silently left the tray on the night table. With a hesitation he sat down next to Marik on his bed.

"Marik, did you…" Malik bite his lips before he was able to continue. "Did you tried to kill yourself because of something I did. You know if I hurt you or did anything wrong I'm sorry for that." Marik looked at him.

**What in the seven hells he is talking about? He didn't do anything wrong. Shit, stop hanging you head like that, Malik. I don't want to see it. It makes me sad. And what worse… it makes me want you even more. **Without thinking Marik grabbed Malik's hand and made him laid on the bed next to him.

**Damn it all to hell.

* * *

**

Because I'm an ass I'm ending this chapter here. You will have to wait for the rest. Hope you are angry enough :).

Also I can't believe I was able to write this chapter anyway. Being lazy as I am it's quite hard. But … I hope you like it. I'm bowing to you all who sent me a review. Consider this chapter as a gift for you.

(1) I didn't make this up. You have to notice that after you return home from holiday or wherever else you can smell the originality of your home. And I don't talk about your brother's boots.

(2) I can't believe I wrote something like this. If my brother finds out I will be damned.

Murail


	6. The way to heaven, the way to hell

Because I have too much of a free time I'm up with another chapter. Hope you don't mind.

"something" – talking 

**something** - thinking

_"something"_ – phone call

* * *

**Chapter 6: The way to heaven, the way to hell**

The young boy lying on the bed woke up when the sun started shine right into his face. He sniffed and tried to turn away from that unpleasant thing. When his mind started slowly working he realized something important. He was in the bed alone. There was no sight for his companion from the last night. He was wonder where Bakura could go this time.

**If he went home I gave him the biggest trouble in the world for not saying goodbye.** Ryou was in a good mood even though his love didn't wake up with him. Normally it would make him extremely upset but this morning he just felt good. With a huge yawn he sat up and blew his hair off of his eyes. Ryou looked at his alam-clock but then relaxed. It was Monday morning but because of some problems the school was dismissed. What a luck.

Ryou got up and stretch his arms. As usual he wore only a t-shirt and boxers. With Bakura sleeping next to him there was no chance for being cold during the night. Speaking about the devil, Ryou heard something from the kitchen. Confused he walked there and stood in the door in complete shock. Bakura was inside the room and was trying something what looked like cooking. Silently he tiptoed to the thief and hugged him from behind. He was quite disappointed when Bakura didn't startled. On the older one's face was a huge smile.

"Even if you are trying, you still make noise, love. I could hear you from your room." Behind his back Ryou pouted. Then the curiosity got the better from him and he looked over Bakura's shoulder what he was doing. There was a bowl with fruit, some ice cream and toping. **Yup, a truly healthy breakfast.** Thought Ryou dryly. He looked with a question at Bakura who only shrugged.

"Yeah, I know something is missing it." He suddenly smiled with an evil smile. "But I know how to fix it." Bakura turned around and lift Ryou on the table. When the smaller teen was firmly pined to the desk in Bakura's eyes appeared devilish sparks. A smirk touched his lips when he watched quickly breathing Ryou.

"Now when I'm considering you as my main dish I should go slow for better experience." Whispered Bakura huskily still looking at the young boy lying under him. Ryou cocked his head aside and slowly narrow his eyes in the most seductive way with a little smile touching his lips. Bakura swallowed.

"Damn you!" and kissed him roughly on lips. His hands got under Ryou's t-shirt and started caressing the smooth flesh.

**How in the hell is he doing it? One second he is the most innocent person and the next he is able to heat me up almost to the boiling point.** Bakura moaned when he felt Ryou's small hands run through his hair. **This must be heaven. There is no other explanation. **With another quick kiss Bakura rolled Ryou's t-shirt up and started attacking his chest. The exposed skin was extremely sensitive and it was known from the way Ryou was arching his body.

Almost accidentally Bakura's hands slipped from his love's waist to his hips. They teasingly tugged into edge of the boxers and made the young boy gasped for air. On his forehead appeared drops of sweat when Bakura's fingers touched the sensitive flesh of the lower belly.

**Hmm, I wonder what will happen if I would go a little more far than usual. There is nothing better than a good tease.** His skilful finger stroked the flesh lower…

RIIIIING RIIIING

Bakura stopped and cursed the man who invented telephone, his parents for meeting each other so he was born, the lady luck who didn't love him enough and that damned machine itself. He left the promisingly looking boxers and with a growl he stopped Ryou who was about to get up.

"Forget that damn thing. I'm not finished yet. Besides that cursed invention will record it." Bakura's voice turned to husky again when he saw Ryou's nod. Determined to continue where he started the thief returned to the sweet lips and attacked them hungrily. There was no point in holding back.

RIIIN… _"Ryou, I have news for you. I'm sure you will like it."_ That voice was undoubtedly Ryou's father. The teen tried to listen but Bakura did a great job with distracting him.

_"… there is someone I would like to introduce to you…"_ Bakura was now sucking Ryou's nipple and didn't let him to concentrate on the phone. _"… I met her here in Egypt two months ago. I'm sure you will like her. I'm going to marry her…"_ Ryou stiffed a little but Bakura quickly caught his attention.

_"… so I want you to move with us here to Egypt in a month!"_ At this both of them stunned. Bakura turned to the phone with a murder in his eyes. Ryou looked shocked.

**No, that can't be true! Father, you must be joking. I don't want to go to Egypt. I want to stay here.** Ryou could feel tears in his eyes. He heard the click when his father finished the call. In the kitchen was a deep silence.

"Ryou?" the said teen turned his eyes towards Bakura. "You are not going, right?" The big soft brown eyes were full of tears. Instead of an answer he hugged Bakura and started crying into his chest.

* * *

Marik definitely didn't want to open his eyes. He was warm and there was no reason why to get up. The depression and pain from before was vanished and he felt great. As his mind started registering some thing stuck in. The first and more important was that he was lying on something warm and smooth what definitely wasn't a pillow. **Probably Malik.** Thought Marik in his mind and then wake up. The events of previous night came to him like a storm. Though his brother wasn't complaining he practically raped him and it summoned a guilt and sadness.

The younger one was still sleeping his face peaceful and calm. Marik nuzzled his face into Malik's chest and wrapped his arms around his torso. He wanted to keep this moment forever but he knew that once Malik wake up, his brother will feel for him only hate. All of sudden he realized that around them both is wrapped blanket, but he was sure that it wasn't him who covered them. **Maybe he doesn't hate me so much.** Malik's breathing changed and with a yawn he woke up. **Here it comes.**

"Marik? Are you awake?" the voice was like a gentle breeze flowing from an ocean. Marik didn't hear in it anything wrong but he needed to be sure.

"You must hate me now, right?" Marik's own voice was low. He expected in any moment that Malik push him off and start yelling at him. That didn't happen. Instead of it Marik felt a hand gently stroking his spiky hair.

"Idiot!" Malik chuckled. "Why should I hate you?" his voice suddenly changed. "Marik, why did you do that?"

There was no point in lying. If Marik was about to leave his brother than Malik could know the truth at last. He hugged his brother more tightly but he didn't dare to look up into his eyes.

"Everything started to go wrong, you know? I wanted you for so long but was so afraid to tell you. That's why you should hate me. For being in love with you. Malik, I …" Marik lifted his head but didn't finish. Malik captured his lips. He was kissing him with some mix of fiery passion and relieve. Marik who didn't except this kind of reaction was stunned.

"I was right, you are an idiot, Marik! Do you know how long I have loved you?" in the younger teen's eyes appeared tears but there was no sadness. "Until yesterday I didn't know what that feeling means but when you loved me I finally realized what was that." Malik smiled and in that was all his love towards Marik. The older from both siblings smiled too. BeforeMarik kissed his brother he gently whispered.

"In that case, let me show you how much I love you again." On these words Malik could feel his heart starting beating faster. He let Marik kissed him and waited for pleasure only his brother could gave him.

* * *

Hmm, I dare to think that you all know who was in heaven and who in hell. By the way, there is available **MarikxMalik lemon** but because of something on FFN something like … wait a moment can't remember…. something about ral… no, that's not that … oh yeah now I remember… rules. That's the cursed word. So because of it I'm not gonna post it. BUT … if you want it give me your e-mail address and I will send it to you.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for grammar mistakes and my sadistic pleasure for emotionally torturing Ryou. Before you kill me, I was just joking. (nervous laugh)

Anyway read and review.

Murail

PS: Thanks for all the GREAT REVIEWS


	7. Goodbye

**Chapter 7: Goodbye**

For the second time in his life Bakura didn't know what to do. The first time was when his mother left him and his father alone. The same feeling of helplessness and lost was now floating through him while he was holding Ryou in his arms and let him cry in despair.

Ryou tried everything. He sent to his father e-mail where he told him that he didn't wish to move from Japan, but his father didn't consider it as a valuable opinion. For him, his son was still a small child, just like he was when Ryou's mother died. There was no way for him to change Ryou's fate even if he wanted.

The protests against the moving ended in something else. Ryou's father wanted him to move in less than week. That news devastated the teen and left him crying the whole time. Bakura felt lost. So desperately he wished for Ryou to stay with him. He couldn't imagine his life without the teen who brought light into his life. The gentle touch of his left unshakable mark on Bakura's soul, but he didn't mind. After he first met Ryou, Bakura felt like something he was missing the whole time was now right in the place. For this he was afraid that he would lose it again if the young one left.

Now was late at night and Bakura was waiting for Ryou to fall asleep from exhaustion like usual. There were only three days left till Ryou's leave. During a day the young boy was spacing off unable to focus at anything. To the thief was clear that his love was heartbroken. Or perhaps soulbroken. Like it there were many things, which were bothering him, and this was the last piece. The last piece that broke him completely. He looked like someone who lost all his hope and didn't live for anything anymore. During a night Ryou was crying himself into a deep sleep.

This all was making Bakura crazy. He wished nothing more than to help, but he didn't know how. That was why he was staying with him for the time. Bakura wanted to turn the whole world upside down if it would help. If that stopped Ryou's tears he would do it. Unconsciously he hugged Ryou more tightly. It was stupid but he felt better. As if he could keep the gentle boy with him forever in his arms.

Ryou started struggled. Somehow he managed to contain his crying and reached for his notebook. Bakura breathed out in relieve. The thief couldn't make his love to open himself and it made the whole situation even worse.

I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE CRYING. I GUESS I RUINED YOU ANOTHER SHIRT.

Bakura smiled at him and gently kissed him on the cheek. It still taste after salt but he didn't mind it. "Don't worry about it. As long as you feel better it doesn't matter."

THAT'S THE PROBLEM. I DON'T FEEL BETTER. ALL THIS CRYING ONLY MAKES ME MORE SAD. I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU MORE AND MORE.

"Ryou, if there is something I could do …"

The smaller teen shook his head and looked sadly away. "Do you want to talk about it?" asked Bakura while softly stroking the back of his love. After a small hesitation Ryou started write into the notebook again.

IT'S KIND OF FUNNY, YOU KNOW? WHEN I NEEDED HIM HE WASN'T THERE. HE WAS AVOIDING ME SINCE MY MOTHER'S DEATH. I GUESS HE DIDN'T WANT TO SEE ME BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE HER.

NOW WHEN I DON'T NEED HIM BECAUSE I GET OVER IT, HE WANTS TO KEEP ME. I FEEL AS IF EVERYTHING STARTED FALLING APART AND I COULDN'T HOLD IT TOGETHER ANYMORE. I …

On the paper started falling tears and Ryou had to stop writing. Bakura didn't need him to write anymore. He understood.

* * *

"So what exactly are you planning to do?" asked Marik while they were sitting around the kitchen table. Ryou was at the school making the last things right before his leave. It was hard to believe that tomorrow the gentle boy will disappear forever. Right now Bakura was at home and tried to calm his nerves. He told the both brothers what happened. Malik felt sorry for him while Marik swear and cursed Ryou's father without a break.

"What exactly I should do? Tell his father how much I love his son? I bet, that bastard would take Ryou to Egypt personally only to make sure I wouldn't see him anymore." Bakura looked at him as if he was mentally retarded. But than again it was Marik after all.

"Very funny. Don't tell me that there is nothing you could do!"

"I'm open to ideas, Marik! Do you honestly think I didn't think about it?"

"I would be surprised if you thought at all."

"Shut up, Marik!"

Before they could start fight Malik asked. "Bakura, when Ryou comes back from his school?"

"Soon, why?"

"You should be with him. He will need you now more than anything else."

Bakura nodded and left the apartment. After the door closed Malik came to his brother and sat on his lap. While Marik's arms wrapped around his slim form he snuggled his face into Marik's chest.

"I wouldn't want to be on their place. I hope it will be fine."

Marik nodded and held his brother more tightly. The happiness he felt after receiving his brother's love was indescribable. He didn't know what to do if he lost his brother. It had to be terrifying to know that the love one was going away from your life and you couldn't do anything about it. Marik gently kissed his brother who was more sensitive to things like that. Though, he couldn't stand Bakura most of the time he didn't wish for him anything like that.

* * *

Bakura was once again in Ryou's house. The said teen was pacing around like a zombie. He was supposed to pack his luggage but obviously he wasn't capable of it. Like a machine Ryou was taking different things into hands only to put them down again. The large trunk was wide open in the middle of the room only half packed. The young teen looked so lost that Bakura, who was sitting on the bed, lost his patience. Firmly, he grabbed a book from Ryou's hand and threw it away. The smaller boy immediately started cry and hugged Bakura.

"Ryou, it will be ok! I promise that I will find some way. Just please stop crying." Those silent tears from Ryou, were tearing Bakura's heart. One look at them left him helpless and hurt. Bakura couldn't stand the fact that there is nothing he can do for his love. When Ryou calmed down a bit he started with the help of the thief to packing his trunk again. Both of them worked in silence and soon everything was finished. It was late already and Ryou needed to get some sleep. The departure of his plane was early at the morning and they needed to get up early as well. Bakura refuse to let Ryou leave just by himself. He wanted to spend every moment they both have left.

Bakura was holding Ryou uneasy struggling under the blanket. The smaller boy couldn't sleep and Bakura wasn't surprise by that. This was their last night together and tomorrow will be their last time together. It was hard to believe that after all the happiness they had together was now something parting them apart. Bakura gently kissed Ryou and tried to comfort him the best possible way. After Ryou fell asleep Bakura stayed awake sure enough that he will not following him into the sleep.

* * *

The morning was terrible. The atmosphere was like before a funeral and to be honest both of them felt like that. Ryou wasn't able to eat anything and Bakura didn't force him. The smaller boy wasn't crying. He didn't have strength for it. Only sit and look into nothing was enough for him.

Even it sounded impossible the ride in taxi was even worse. Both of them sat in heavy silence just holding their hands lost in their thoughts. In no time they were standing in the airport hall a luggage already gone waiting for final goodbye and Ryou's leave.

The hall was almost empty so early in the morning. Only the two of them and few other people. Bakura and Ryou were standing opposite to each another. It was like an irony that in the moments when you wanted to say so many things you couldn't say anything.

"Ryou, …" Bakura stopped. His voice was cracking and he wasn't sure if he could continue. The said teen had his head hanged down and didn't look at him. His eyes were full of tears but he didn't shed them. He didn't wish to cry in front of Bakura. At least not this time. The people around them started to gathering for their flight. There were only few minutes left. Ryou finally looked up. He didn't dare to kiss Bakura or hug him because he was afraid that he would break down. He couldn't even say to him goodbye. Instead of anything else Ryou kissed his fingers and gently pressed them at Bakura's lips. Then he smiled and turned away. He couldn't look at him. A moment after he disappeared with the other people.

That half kiss was their last. That was their only goodbye.

* * *

Yup, another chapter done. I seriously hope you liked it. Thanks for all of your reviews. I had some problems with my computer so if I forgot to send some people the MarikxMalik lemon please let me know at my e-mail address and I will fix it.

Don't worry about this ending the story isn't over yet!

Murail


	8. My choice

**Chapter 8: My choice**

Ryou didn't have to look back to know that Bakura is out off his sigh. He was walking with a bunch of people towards the gate. In his eyes were gathering tears again but he didn't let them to fall. The teen told himself that he cried enough. Truth to be told, Ryou felt very guilty right now. When he thought about it, it seemed that he didn't do anything else than crying in these last days with Bakura.

**I could do so many things with him. Learn more about him, his past or his plans for a future. But instead of that I only cried on him and thought how unfair this all is. Well, I thing it is unfair but still… These last days could look so different. We could do so many things.** Ryou felt hot tears almost escaping from his eyes but he fought them. There was no point in crying anymore. It wouldn't change a thing.

_When I needed him, he wasn't there._

These words he said to Bakura was like ages ago. Ryou didn't lied. It was all truth. His father truly wasn't here when he needed him. Always somewhere else, somewhere far away from his only child, which resemble so much of his dead wife. Ryou could remember how many nights he was crying from loneliness. How desperate he was for a simple human touch. How much he needed someone to be there.

_Now when I don't need him anymore, he wants to keep me. _

Even this was true. He met Bakura and everything changed. His life changed. He started to feel happy. From the first night when the thief hided himself in Ryou's bedroom. The teen couldn't stop thinking at him. And longing for him. He felt safe and protected by unknown aura of freedom and care. On their way from the first night they somehow fall in love with each another.

It was like a dream. Like an addictive taste of a forbidden fruit. Like a piece of heaven on the earth. That all were shattered by Ryou's father who finally took notice in his only son and decided to take him back.

If Ryou didn't meet Bakura he would be happy about it. It would be answering to all of his dreams and prays. But not anymore. Bakura changed it all. Ryou found himself to breathe and live only for the thief.

**Bakura's POV:**

I felt terrible. I wanted to run after Ryou and not let him go. To embrace him so tightly that he would be forced to stay with me no matter what. There was even a small urge to tear his father to shreds. I remembered the morning when I had him lying on the table and making out with him. It seemed so promisingly. Now, when I was looking back I though Ryou wouldn't mind if I lost my control.

**It is so bittersweet memory. I felt in heaven back then but everything was ruined by one stupid call from his father. Damn that bastard** **anyway.** **Why did he have to take Ryou away from me?**

**Ryou's POV:**

In my mind started appearing memories from the last month. I was so happy when I got together with Bakura. I have never felt so alive before. For the first time in my life I had a true friend. For the first time in my life there was someone who care. Not from pity or mercy. Bakura cared because he wanted to.

The first night when he was holding me into his arms I could feel warm. Something, I didn't feel for a very long time. It was irony that such warmth was able give me a complete stranger. But Bakura wasn't a stranger to me anymore. I still remembered how much I wanted to see him each day. How much I needed him. Every time when he was with me I forgot that my father didn't care. Every time I wished to lost in his eyes and him himself.

That day when he saved me from Kuro I wished he would make love to me. I didn't care about consequences and I didn't care about what my father would say either. The only thing I wished for was to be one with him.

Now when I thought about it I was glad he didn't do it. He was right when he said that it would hurt us both. I would be ruined if I experienced such a thing with him and then had to leave.

I looked up. Only ten more steps and I will be on my way. I could see the smiling girl who was checking the tickets. When she will take the ticket from me unknowingly she will shatter my life. Guess, it didn't matter to her. She was only doing her job. I was so sad that I couldn't even cry. It was too late to cry and protested. Once again my father ruined my life and I didn't think he was aware of it.

**He never cared.**

I said that to myself while I was looking at my passport and ticket. These two paper things were my new future. My new future without Bakura. Back in Egypt with my father and his bride I had not even seen yet. I felt like breaking down that moment but for what? It was simply too late. Too late to say I love you. Too late to say goodbye. Too late to do anything else.

**He never cared.**

My hand holding the ticket started shaking like a leaf in wind. Two more steps and I will be on my way to Egypt. For the fist time in my life I was sure.

**I don't care either. **

**Bakura's POV:**

I was standing in the hall and looking as miserable as possible. Ryou's plane was about to leave in ten minutes. It was hard for me to believe that in ten damned minutes the love of my live will disappear. While I was thinking what I could do people were passing me merely giving me a look. I guessed that I looked pretty stupid just standing there and looking from a window. But I couldn't help it. I wanted, no I needed to keep every moment. I knew I was acting childish but I didn't know what else to do.

I was thinking how happy I was with that little angel of mine. The first night when I broke into his room and spent almost half of the night with him it changed something. Maybe it was a simple hope. Just a little hope that I found something precious. So much precious that I wanted to keep it and cherish it till the rest of my days. And it was precious. Ryou was the best thing in my life. It never happened before. That unknown urge to protect something.

Ryou was my light. Because of him I stopped seeing the world like a place full of garbage. He was the beautiful proof that even in this shitty place is something pure and worth of protecting.

I placed my head against the cold glass and closed my eyes. My hands were clenching and desperately wanted to hug Ryou. I wanted to feel him against me. The white and smooth skin, the tall and slim figure and the beautiful face staring into mine. I doubted that my love knew how many times I was about to loose control over myself. How many times I wanted to ravish him no matter where it was. When he was lying next to me in bed I spent hours just looking at him and longing for him. Not only for his body but his mind and soul as well.

But now was everything gone. Without my angel everything lost its meaning. No more I wished to spend time in a park just watching people passing by. No more I wished to look at stars and silently admir their beauty. Without Ryou it was pointless.

Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. Quickly I turned around and walked out of the hall. Why to stand there and think about things that are gone. I passed the door and walked into the street. Right across the street was a small alley. I shrugged shoulders. I had to go through there because it was the shortest way back home. I didn't want to take a taxi. The walk back home would clear my mind. Well, that was what I thought. There was heard of steps behind me when I stepped on the grass. I didn't think about it. There were probably lots of people who would be running here. But still something made me to turn around. Something collided with me and I fell on the ground.

**Normal POV:**

That something was Ryou. Bakura couldn't believe it that the small teen was lying on top of him, breathing heavily with his eyes wide open and tears on his face. A few minutes passed and both of them were still lying on the grass. The younger boy managed to calm himself down and smile. He was smiling through the tears, pure joy shining from his eyes.

Bakura was still in major shock. His mind couldn't understand what his love was doing there. Ryou was supposed to be in the plane on his way to Egypt. Not in this alley lying on the thief and smiling like insane. Before he could get himself together Ryou kissed him. The kiss tasted after tears but it didn't matter. Finally Bakura's arms took control after realizing that their owner wasn't capable of any action. Ryou was now wrapped in Bakura's tight embrace. His snowy white hair was hiding their faces like a curtain.

"Ryou, how … why … what …?" Bakura cursed and kissed Ryou again.

"Forget that all." He didn't need to know what happened. As long as he was holding his angel in his arms he didn't need it. Intuitively he knew that the plane was now in air. And there was no chance for Ryou to make it to Egypt. After a while they parted and Bakura sat up with Ryou on his lap. The thief was looking deeply into the shining orbs of his light.

"I get it that you are staying!"

Ryou smiled widely and took out a piece of paper. Quickly started write something and then hang it out to Bakura.

I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY FATHER ANYMORE! BUT I CARE ABOUT YOU. I DIDN'T WANT TO BE LIKE HIM AND ABANDON THE ONLY ONE I CARE ABOUT. I'M STAYING HERE WITH YOU. MY FATHER WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT.

Bakura kissed him deeply. That was the only thing he needed to know. This and nothing else.

"Good." Said Bakura and it sounded more like a cat purring. "I guess I should introduce you to that psychos Marik and Malik because starting today you are living with us."

Ryou smiled at him and kissed him again. He almost lost him because he thought that was already too late. But he was wrong there was never too late. As long as he was alive, as long as he wanted to stay alive there was never too late. Not for him or for Bakura.

* * *

I hope I surprised you a little with this chapter. You didn't honestly think that I would send Ryou to Egypt and let Bakura without him, right? By the way this is the official end of the story. IF I will feel for it I will write a sequel. But that's only IF. So don't be too expecting. Who knows what is in that insane mind of mine.

I want to thank to all the people who actually read it till the very end, send me reviews and that way supported me. I would never imagine that from a one-shot story I could write something like that.

So thanks you all again.

Murail


End file.
